finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ilovehunterclarington/My Final Destination 6 (Original)
Disaster: Amber Kingdom Water Park is the opening disaster of my Final Destination 6. the park is owned by Amber the main character of my story. How the Water Park Collapse an guy named Nicholas (Matt Lanter) accidently push a drain botton. when Crystal (Jessica Von) goes swimming she is drowned. the hallowblocks starts to crack and fall. when Shelby (Katrina Bowden) trys to escape an stones fall on her killing her. when Jake (Damon Lipari) is running an metal door fall on him cutting him into pieces. Jake's Friend Dustin (Chris Zylka) trys to save Jake's Girlfriend Sophie ( Katharine McPhee) they are both killed when an wires smash them to death. Nina (Christine Quinn) falls off on the draining pool when Nicholas save him they both run and call Amber (Im Yoona) to escape they need to climb on the high wall but its too late the wall fall killing nina. as nicholas and amber witness nina's death. an stones fall on nicholas and amber killing them. Survivors: Amber Vandergeld (deceased) Nicholas Copeland (deceased) Nina Wilson (deceased) Sophie Copeland (deceased) Dustin Spencer (deceased) Jake Vandergeld (deceased) Shelby Gomez (deceased) Danni Porter (deceased) Crystal Smith (deceased) Ashley Castle (alive) Casualities: Jonas Blake James Shelly Naomi Wilson Deaths 1. Amber Kingdom Water Park Casualities 2. Crystal fall on her balcolony killing her 3. Danni is electroced by an electric fence 4. electric fence fall on Shelby cutting her into pieces 5. Jake made an suicide by hanging himself 6. Dustin is incinerated when his car explode 7.an spikes fly towards Sophie killing her 8.Nina is incinerated in her sauna 9.Nicholas' neck is broken 10.Amber is incinerated when her house is burn Cast Im Yoona as Amber Vandergeld Matt Lanter as Nicholas Copeland Christine Quinn as Nina Wilson Katharine McPhee as Sophie Copeland Chris Zylka as Dustin Spencer Damon Lipari as Jake Vandergeld Katrina Bowden as Shelby Gomez Jessica Von as Danni Porter Riley Steele as Crystal Smith Jonah Priour as Jonas Joel David Moore as Blake Chris Carmack as James Sara Paxton as Shelly Naomi Snieckus as Naomi Wilson Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Castle Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Olivia Castle (Mentioned, Flashback) Characters in my Final Destination 6 * Amber Vandergeld: the main and visionary character. she is jake's sister and she also own a water park that collapse. she is the last survivor to die *''Nicholas Copeland: ''another main character. he is the cause of the Amber Kingdom Water Park collapse. he is the eight survivor to die *''Nina Wilson: ''another main character. she is sexy and sister of Naomi Wilson. she is the seventh survivor to die *''Sophie Copeland: ''she is nicholas' sister. she became paranoid when her boyfriend commit a suicide she is the sixth survivor to die *''Dustin Spencer: ''he is jake's friend. in amber's vision he try to save sophie from death. he is the fifth survivor to die *''Jake Vandergeld: ''amber's brother and sophie's boyfriend. he commit a suicide to avoid death. he is the fourth survivor to die. *''Shelby Gomez: ''crystal's friend. she and crystal go to there friend's house with electric fence. she is the third survivor to die *''Danni Porter: ''shelby's friend. she and shelby go to there friend's house with electric fence. she is the second survivor to die. *''Crystal Smith:'' nina's friend. she is sexy and the first survivor to die *''Jonas: ''nicholas' friend. he is a casualitie of Amber Kingdom Water Park. *''Blake: ''nicholas' friend. he is a casualitie of Amber Kingdom Water Park. *''James: ''the stalker of shelby and crystal. he is a casualitie of Amber Kingdom Water Park. *''Shelly: ''shelby and crystal's friend. she is a casualitie of Amber Kingdom Water Park. *''Naomi Wilson: ''nina's sister. she is a casualitie of Amber Kingdom Water Park. *''Ashley Castle: ''olivia castle's younger sister. she is a survivor of Amber Kingdom Water Park. the only survivor to be alive. *''Olivia Castle: ''ashley castle's elder sister. she is mentioned by ashley. im-yoona_17330.jpg|Im Yoona as Amber Vandergeld 550w_matt_lanter_3.jpg|Matt Lanter as Nicholas Copeland 936full-christine-quinn.jpg|Christine Quinn as Nina Wilson celebrities-katharine-mcphee-652111.jpg|Katharine McPhee as Sophie Copeland chris-zylka-gi.jpg|Chris Zylka as Dustin Spencer 1228515_574586.jpg|Damon Lipari as Jake Vandergeld katrina-bowden-piranha3dd.jpg|Katrina Bowden as Shelby Gomez JessVon.jpg|Jessica Von as Crystal Porter Piranha-3d-stills-19 720 southdreamz.jpg|Riley Steele as Crystal Smith MV5BMTk2Nzg4OTQ2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzg4NDAxNA@@._V1._SY314_CR18,0,214,314_.jpg|Jonah Priour as Jonas joel_david_moore_image__1_.jpg|Joel David Moore as Blake Chris Carmack-1.jpg|Chris Carmack as James Sara-Paxton26129.jpg|Sara Paxton as Shelly naomi-16.jpg|Naomi Snieckus as Naomi Wilson ashley-tisdale-getting-hair-done.png|Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Castle jacqueline_macinnes_wood-final_destination_5-1.jpg|Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Olivia Castle Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts